


Birthday Date with Duncan

by melodylangdon



Category: HOC - Fandom, House of Cards
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Goals, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: Duncan is D.C.'s most eligible bachelor but he chose you. You spend your birthday with Duncan with a trip to Hawaii. A surprise at the end
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd & Reader, Duncan Shepherd & You, Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Date with Duncan

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of smut, some implied sex, sexual situations

Duncan had been planning your special day for months now. You were having a birthday but it was your first birthday to be spent with him. He knew he needed to make sure it was special. There was a lot of effort done on his part to plan things he knew you would love. It had to be your best birthday yet and he would do everything possible to make this happen for you. He loved you and you were his girl. The day would be full of great things including, shopping at designer stores for top-of-the-line clothes, a sushi restaurant, and of course more shopping for the rest of your gifts. The money wasn't the issue for Duncan at all and he knew it could please you. As long as you were his, you could have every single thing your heart desired. You could have whatever you wanted, but Duncan wanted to make sure that you had something more from him. 

  
He planned to propose. He was hoping beyond hope your answer would be yes. The place where you first met him would be the spot. It was decided. You had met Duncan 14 months prior at a Barney's in downtown D.C. You became fast friends and 2 months after started dating. Your birthday just so happened to coincide with being close to your first anniversary. On your first date with Duncan almost a year prior, you went on a private jet to New York City. Duncan wined and dined you on your first date and went all out. This date had to top that so he planned on taking you on a jet again but this time to Hawaii. When you heard the news he was taking you on a trip, you were ecstatic.

  
He refused to tell you where you would be going. He even went so far as to try and blindfold you for the flight but you wouldn't have it and he relented. He made sure to cover your eyes up with a sleep mask right before landing. When you got out of the jet, you looked around in surprise after your mask was taken off and you were greeted by a Hawaiian local with a plumeria flower lei. Duncan kissed you, right then and there in front of the entire plane staff, and a group of locals. It was time for a late brunch soon after you had shopped at Ala Moana, a mall in downtown Honolulu on Oahu. You shopped for some elegant and lovely dresses, blouses, shoes, hats, jewelry, and everything else your heart desired at clothing stores like Ann Taylor, Alexander McQueen, Armani Exchange, and Chanel. Everything Duncan bought you was beautiful. The brunch was your favorite sushi and some yummy smoothie bubble drinks at an expensive and elegant dining establishment known as Akasaka. 

  
At Chanel, you tried on bras and lingerie, some made of crystals, other pieces had diamonds encrusted on them. You loved them all. After you went to the dressing room, he decided to sneak back to join you and pulled open the red curtain once he made sure you were looking fairly modest first. Not many people were in the store and no one in the dressing rooms surprisingly, except for one other customer. Duncan made you try on each piece of lingerie for him and loved them all on you especially the black and red lingerie you tried on. He wanted to devour you right then and there. He couldn't help himself. He told you to remove your thong and bra. He helped you. Now naked, you were standing there totally exposed for him. He loved seeing your gorgeous, nude body. Your curves drove him crazy in the best way possible. He wanted to make you feel like you were the most special and most beautiful girl who ever walked the earth. You told him you didn't want to get caught and had to be quiet. He agreed or at least pretended to.

  
As he kissed your cheeks, lips, neck, and shoulder, he moved down to your breasts and stomach. His lips and soft caress was a welcome relief to your bare body. You loved how he could make you feel so special, how he knew just where to kiss you, make you feel good. When he got to your pussy, he kissed your cunt and then started to lick your inner walls. You pulled his hair and told him how good he made you feel. He made you feel like a Goddess. He was licking, sucking, and biting gently on your clit. Your body was quivering and you were an absolute wreck. His tongue worked like magic, giving you everything you wanted and needed. He knew just what buttons to push. His mouth knew exactly where to lick and how to make you tremble. He was yours, you were his, and you felt like you couldn't ask for anything more in life. Just having him to call your own was good enough. He was the love of your life and you needed him to be yours forever. You were on the verge of cumming and Duncan knew it so he inserted two fingers into your wet slick walls. You were going to cum all over his tongue, in his mouth, and after he would meet your lips in the perfect kiss. The way he kissed you was magical. Each time you kissed felt like the first time. 

  
After it was all over, he shared a cum-flavored kiss with your lips. Your tongues met and danced together. He told you this was about you and didn't want anything in return for the rest of the day except for you to wear no bra or panties underneath your clothes. You obeyed orders and soon after exchanging "I love you's" you and Duncan were on your way to get some coffee at a popular coffee spot in Honolulu. The first time you had exchanged the words "I love you" with Duncan was on your two month anniversary of being together. You believed him when he said he loved you and knew you had won the lottery big with him because his love meant more to you than anything else in the world and you felt like the luckiest girl who ever lived or walked the earth.

  
Every day you found some new trait or quirk you really liked about him and you did the same for him. It kept your relationship with him fresh. It was always a new day with Duncan and you were always ready to find out what the next day had in store for you. You loved every single day with him and you especially loved the holidays with him, including your birthdays and his. With the holidays, you both would get time off from work. He would be content with just laying in bed with you all day and ordering some takeout food, especially sushi. He didn't care about always having plans and wasn't fond of doing something or going somewhere all of the time. He had everything because he had you. You were his favorite person and he was yours.

  
When you and Duncan were drinking coffee, the right moment struck him and he got down on one bended knee, in front of everyone around and there were a lot of people there. He reached into his pocket to procure a small, elegant box from it. You looked at him, making intense eye contact, and a smile cracked upon your face once he smiled at you, the brightest smile you had ever seen him give you before. Was this what you thought it was? He opened the box, showing you the ring and before you could say even one word, he told you he loved you and asked you for your hand in marriage. You said yes, of course, and that you loved him too. The ring was a white gold 18K solitaire ring and it was from Tiffany Co. After he placed the elegant and beautiful engagement diamond ring on your ring finger, he whispered in your ear that you had just made him the happiest and luckiest man who had ever walked the earth. He gave you the biggest kiss after you gave him a big hug and he lifted you off the ground and twirled you around. On the way back to D.C. in his private jet, you and Duncan had mind-blowing sex and you gave him a blowjob. Feeling him skin on skin was perfect. Your body fit his just right and it felt as if your body was made just for him and no one else. He gave you so many kisses and so many hugs.

  
There would be a lot of wedding plans to make and you would need to plan accordingly when the time was right, but for right now it wasn't time yet. Your life was like a fairytale. Duncan was a Prince and you were his Princess. His past life as a fuckboy was over with now. He was D.C.'s most eligible bachelor so it was no surprise to you to know that he got around, how he had a new girl or two, sometimes even three in only a couple weeks time. He loved threesomes but those were his younger years, especially in college. He only wanted you now and you, of course, had eyes for only him. The beautiful and spacious condo you shared was your palace. Soon you would move into a big house with him and have more beautiful memories to make together. You couldn't wait. The wedding would be perfect and you would be his forever. Every day he would continue to show you how much you meant to him and you would prove to him that he was the only man you loved and always would.


End file.
